


The melodious nocturne

by June_Crescent



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Crescent/pseuds/June_Crescent
Summary: " Then I play of my Sitar, sat on your bed hoping that where you are his sound can reach you. Because this melodious nocturne is dedicated to you... Zexion... "





	

I walk. The corridor seems to me long, I sigh to arrive finally in front of your room. They had the kindness of soul to leave her intact. Anyway I would not have supported that somebody touch it. Slowly I tap even if I know that this movement is vain and that I would not hear your voice tell slowly to enter. Then I activate the handle. You were still there not long ago, your smell filled still the room. I approach your bed and brush sheets before sitting me there. I can never forget the words of Saix this morning. Just a sentence so that all our world collapses... Just ... I begin again to cry, I have the fine air.

I was always told that Simili couldn't cry or feel. Then why my heart hurts so much to me, why I hear the "non-existent" heart of Roxas to broke because he knows that Axel either will not come back from the manor Oblivion. If we not really had heart how we would have been able to feel this happiness when late in the evening we found ourselves under your duvet to share magics moments. Besides the pleasure of the flesh, we shared so much. Whether it is these musics which I played you so that you puts to sleep you when you did not fall asleep or whether it is your lips which settle with a nameless delicacy on mine. I want to send Kingdom Hearts to the devil, because I finally understood that it is by your side that my heart is. Even if we complete Kingdom Hearts never I would be complete. The life is going to take its course, except that mine stopped at the same time as yours.

Then I play of my Sitar, sat on your bed hoping that where you are his sound can reach you. Because this melodious chant is dedicated to you... Zexion...


End file.
